


Warm Champagne

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve and Peggy are married, but it's not the wedding night without Bucky.





	Warm Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/gifts).

Steve effortlessly scooped Peggy up in his arms as they stepped over the threshold into the honeymoon suite. She threw her head back, laughing.

"That's for when we're home," she said, slinging her arm around the back of his neck. "You don't have to carry me into the hotel."

"Are you kidding?" Steve asked with a grin. "You married me. I'm going to carry you everywhere from now on."

Peggy laughed again and kissed him. "You're so lovely. Now put me down."

Steve did as he was told, but kept his arm around her, holding her close to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked stunning in white, and striking against the backdrop of the autumn leave during the ceremony. It had been a perfect day.

"I love you so much," he said, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Well, that's good because you're stuck with me now." She kissed him again, this time letting her mouth linger against his for a few moments. "I'm going to change out of this large dress into something... smaller."

"How small, exactly?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Peggy pulled away from him and grabbed her suitcase that had been brought up to the room earlier. She gave Steve a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

Steve reached up and pulled off his already loosened tie. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. It had been a good day, but a long one. He was ready to have a quiet, romantic wedding night.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Steve realized he hadn't closed it behind him when he carried Peggy inside. He turned and saw Bucky lingering in the open doorway holding a bottle of champagne.

Bucky had somehow lost his tie much earlier in the afternoon, his shirt collar unbuttoned. He'd spent the entire reception dancing with every dame from bridesmaids to grandmothers in between trips to the bar. Steve mentioned to Peggy at one point that people were going to remember Bucky's charm more than the ceremony. 

"Hey, Buck," Steve said. He didn't have to look twice to know Bucky was a little drunk. He'd seen Bucky far worse than this, but he was just drunk enough to make him cocky.

"Hey," Bucky said, swaggering into the room. He closed the door and locked it. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"I would have shut the door myself if you were," Steve said. He closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to Bucky's mouth. "I missed you today."

Bucky laughed. "I was right there beside you the whole time."

Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hands. "But I didn't get to kiss you."

"You were too busy kissing your wife." Bucky's mouth caught Steve's jaw, and then he twisted around, like he suddenly realized something was missing. "Speaking of, where is Peggy?"

"Freshening up. There was a promise of a smaller dress."

"How small are we talking?"

"That's what I asked." Steve dropped his hands to Bucky's hips. "You and Peggy were all over each other on the dance floor."

Bucky raised his eyebrows, feigning a smartass innocence. "Were we?"

Steve grinned. "People notice when the best man gets handsy with the bride. I had to make excuses for you."

"To cover up how turned on you were? That show was all for you, you know."

It drove Steve wild seeing Bucky and Peggy together. They were both so gorgeous, and watching them together was nearly as good as them touching him. They both knew this and used it against him, in the best way possible.

"Is that so," Steve said, pulling Bucky a little closer.

"It is," Peggy said, and both men turned to her. She was wearing a white lace and silk nightie, definitely far too small to be decent anywhere besides this room. She'd pulled the pins out of her hair, leaving her curls soft around her shoulders.

"Oh," Steve breathed. He gripped Bucky tighter, feeling almost dizzy as the blood rushed from his head and to his groin.

She moved across the room and kissed Bucky on the cheek. "I'm glad you came."

Steve blinked at Bucky, surprised. "You weren't going to?"

"I had to convince him," Peggy said.

Bucky's mouth twisted into something caught between a smile and a frown. "It's your wedding night. Thought you might want to be alone."

"Yeah, we do. Alone with you." Steve slid his hand inside Bucky's jacket. It was an identical military dress jacket to Steve's own. "You're as much a part of this as we are."

If Steve and Peggy's relationship hadn't been so well publicized, Steve might have tried to insist she marry Bucky just to prevent this kind of insecurity. He certainly didn't have any doubts about their relationship. As it was, Captain America's best friend marrying his girl might cause some questions they didn't want to be asked.

"Precisely what I said," Peggy said brusquely, her tone implying the subject was closed. "Now, are you going to open that?"

Bucky looked down at the champagne bottle in his hand like he'd forgotten he'd been holding it. "It's warm."

"Then we'll put it on ice." She gently took the bottle from him and handed it to Steve, who was closer to the ice bucket. She rested a hand on Bucky's cheek. "Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

He nodded solemnly, kissed Peggy at the corner of her mouth, and went into the bathroom.

"He'll feel better once he sobers up." She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and pressed her face to his chest. "I wish he didn't feel like an outlier in his own relationship."

Steve sighed. "We're transitioning. We'll just have to make sure he knows he's welcome. Kiss him more."

"Oh, the hardship."

He laughed and tucked his hand under her chin so she looked up at him. "You're gorgeous."

"I'm considerably underdressed," Peggy replied. She reached up and pulled at the top button of his shirt. "You need to be wearing less clothes."

Steve shucked off his jacket and started for this shirt. "I can do that."

She laughed and perched herself at the end of the bed. She spread her legs just enough that Steve forgot about taking off his clothes, and with only this shirt unbuttoned, knelt in front of her to press a kiss to the inside of her calf.

"Oh, we're starting there?" Peggy asked, laughing again.

Steve didn't respond, only kissing up her leg, until he felt her hand in his hair.

"Steve."

He looked up at her, and then followed her gaze to where Bucky was standing, watching them. He was shirtless, and it looked like he might have dunked his head under the tap, his hair wet and combed away from his face. He worried his lower lip between his teeth.

Peggy held her hand out to him. "Come here, husband."

The word sent a shiver through Steve as Bucky approached them. Yes, that was right. Bucky might not have said the vows or signed the paperwork, but he was their husband, just as much as Steve and Peggy were husband and wife.

Bucky climbed onto the bed behind Peggy and kissed her neck. "Keep going, Steve."

Steve dipped his head, pressing his lips to Peggy's thigh, and did as he was told.


End file.
